A Speck of Sunshine
by ThisWasOnceAnActiveAccount
Summary: What if Eugene never made it back in the tower? Isolated in the middle of nowhere, a tiny spark of hope still lives in the heart of our lost Princess. Slightly AU


Hey guys, it's my first time writing a Tangled fic so I hope it's not too bad. It would be slightly AU and it will have three separate parts: this (and the first) being Rapunzel's point of view, the second for Eugene's, and the third for Gothel. :D I've been quite addicted to Tangled lately, having watched it for...five times? (three times this week only) and I just HAD to make a fic!**  
**

Anyway, notes: this is AU. Like what is said in the summary, Eugene never manages to make it back in the castle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tangled. Just the story of this fic.

...

Never did one night pass where she didn't think of him. And never did one night pass where she didn't dream of him—and always, _always_ in her dreams, they were happy; in an eternal bliss where no one and nothing can get in their way. Maximus was often in her dreams, too, and of course, she could never forget about her best friend, Pascal. And together, they would venture into different kinds of adventures, every night it would be different yet exciting all the same.

And then she'd always take notice of his features: his cheeky grin, his manly laughter, his beautiful eyes that always had that spark of mischief…

His lips…

Though before she knew it, the sound of crashing waves would replace Eugene's laughter and his face would vanish against the wooden and plain ceiling of her new home.

Or rather, prison was the better term.

She would sit up and stare at nothing for a little while, thinking about nothing. Though the person she was five years ago was far worse—she'd end up crying the moment she got up, refusing to eat nor leave her room until she'd tire and go back to sleep, where she'd be together with Eugene and her friends again. But thankfully, with the help of Pascal, who seemed to miraculously and thankfully follow her and Mother Gothel to their new, far more isolated and dangerous home, she managed. And now she'd only stare blankly for a few minutes before she got up to get her paint to create a new painting, the main star usually the four of them and the dream she had the night before.

And then she'd start to smile, giggling to herself as her old childish demeanor came back, remembering how full of life she was when she was with him, how her curiosity got satiated, how she met new friends and how her dreams came true.

He practically completed her.

No—he _did_ complete her.

And he still did, that's why she didn't let herself die when she and Mother Gothel left the tower five years ago, she didn't let the bitterness in her heart beat the new spark he had created for her, and she will never let the fire die.

She was the gift of the sun, after all. Her hope won't just dissipate that quickly.

However, she won't deny that the darkness almost did. It was two years ago when she and Mother Gothel fought about him, clearly remember the words Mother Gothel told her: to stop being an idiot and wake up—that he was never coming back, that he had been hanged back in the palace and it was fruitless to mope about him.

"_After all, what can your moping do? Will it bring him back?"_

It was like an ignition, a small flicker that brought the life out of her. She fought and shouted and yelled, telling her that she was lying and it wasn't true. That he was too cunning to have been kept by the palace guards and that he would escape because he was the great Flynn Rider—he was Eugene Fitzherbert. She talked and talked and spouted so many reasons.

And by the end of it all, Mother Gothel simply _smiled_.

"_Then why do you act like someone has died?"_

She couldn't help but think that Mother Gothel had purposely done that to shake her up, to give her a glint of hope, however small. It didn't make sense, really. If she wanted to keep her for good, then why give her a reason to move on? But from that day on, she strived to live, and every night she and Pascal would make plans on how to escape…it was quite difficult, of course. They were in the middle of nowhere _and _the ocean, and the only boat they had was hidden by Mother Gothel.

But still, they tried and tried…

After all, it took eighteen years to fulfill her first dream, why would she lose hope now?

Rapunzel smiled as she stared up the moon, strands from her golden hair being blown by the soft breeze, the smell of the salty ocean reaching her nose, her eyes gleaming against the pale light coming from the night sky.

"Just wait for me, Eugene. I'm coming back."

...

So, thoughts? Comments? They'd all be lovely. :) And yes, Gothel is quite nice in this fic- it will all be explained in the third part of this story. :)


End file.
